Talia: Into the Past
by Crimson Grace
Summary: Star and Robin have a daughter, Talia their lives are perfect until Talia is kidnapped and Her parents follow her...to the past the others have to find a way to rescue them but then only source is kidnapped. R
1. Families

Talia: Back to the Past

This is the Sequel to Blaze

Prologue

Meet three families.. Kori, Rich, and their six year old daughter, Talia They live happily in Gotham City. Kori works as an actress on Broadway while Rich is the co-manager of Wayne enterprises. Their daughter, Talia is about to start 1st grade. Secretly at night Kori becomes Blaze and Rich becomes Nightwing. Ella, Garfield, and their 6 year old daughter Nightingale also live in Gotham. Gar is a comedian and also the manager of Acting Supplies Unlimited. Ella is a stay at home mom who also writes stories for the local paper, but her daughter is about to start 1st grade too and Ella will be starting a job as a reporter for the Gotham City Times and do more important stories. Vic and Bee live in Jump City with there three year old son Michael. Vic is the manager of a major Car shop and Bee is one of the main singers on Broadway. They all lead happy and exciting lives that they do not wish to change. But they soon will.

Chapter 1

"I want a Purple pencil!" Talia told her mother, Kori.

"And I want a silver pencil!" Nightingale .

"Okay, Okay you can get a purple pencil and you can get a silver pencil" Kori laughed she was taking her daughter and her best friend, Ella's, daughter shopping for 1st grade school supplies. They both started in a week.

"Yay" They cried putting a package of purple and silver pencils in the cart.

"Okay, we need notebooks and crayons" Kori told the eager girls as they dashed off to pick out a notebook. A couple of seconds later Talia dashed around the corner again.

"Look mommy, I got a notebook that says 'Princess' and remember you said that I was really a princess and one day we would fly-" Talia was cut off

"Shh, honey you know better than to say that in public" Kori scolded as Nightingale came up beside her.

"Look Talia, I got one that says my name and has a picture of a bird on it!" Nightingale exclaimed

"Cool!" Talia said also showing Nightingale her notebook

"Okay girls I got the crayons now lets get in line" Kori said as the girls followed

They quickly checked out and headed to Nightingale's house to drop her off.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?" Ella asked when Kori dropped her off

"No, no trouble, oh and here's her supplies" Kori said handing them to Ella.

"Nervous about Nightingale's first day?" Kori asked noticing the worry clouding her eyes when she had handed her the bag.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid she won't be accepted" Ella confided

"They will, as long as they don't tell anyone about their past" Kori comforted

"You're right" Ella said trying to believe her.

"Are you still come to my house on Friday? Bee, Vic, and Michael will be there" Kori asked

"Yeah, we'll be there" Ella confirmed as Talia came running out of the house and stood beside Kori. They said their good byes and headed home.

(TT)

Later that night Rich and Kori sat down and had a little talk with Talia about the first grade.

"...Talia you can't tell anyone about your powers and you can't use them either" Rich told his daughter

"Why?" Talia asked confused she had planned on bragging about her powers

"Because people might think your are..." Rich tried to put it nicely

"Weird" Kori finished getting right to the point

"Is Nightingale going to not tell anyone about her powers" Talia asked

"No she won't tell anyone about her powers either" Kori told her.

"Okay I won't"Talia promised

"Thanks" Kori and Rich thanked her

"Time for bed" Rich said picking her up

"Aw, but Daddy" She wined

"No buts, Talia if you don't go to sleep now you'll have to go to bed early tomorrow when Nightingale and Michael are here" Kori warned

"Okay I'm sleeping!"she quickly said taking off to her bedroom

"That's one way to get her to go to bed" Rich laughed

(TT)

The next day Kori was cooking all day for the party. It was the 12th Anniversary of the Teen Titans and surprisingly it was also Kori and Rich's anniversary.

The first to arrive was Bee, Vic, and Michael. They had traveled all the way from Jump City.

"Bee, Vic" Kori cried when she saw them, "and little Michael"

"Kori" Michael said he was talking a lot lately

"Yep, Nightingale and Talia are waiting for you!" Kori said

Bee walked Michael into the house and then went the kitchen to help Kori.

"Can I help?" Bee offered

"No, that's okay I've got everything" Kori said.

A short while later Gar and Ella arrived.

"Hey El" Kori said, "Nightingale is in the play room with Talia and Michael if you want to see her" Kori told her

"Thanks" Ella said walking off

"Hey Gar" Rich said, "What's up?"

"The sky! Not much" Gar said

The rest of the night they ate and played games while the children played in Talia's room and the playroom.

"Look, I got the new Baby Care bear!" Talia showed them

"Cool!" Michael exclamined

"Are you excited about 1st grade?" Nightingale asked Talia

"Yeah, I can't wait to bad we can't tell anyone about our powers" Talia pouted

"Yeah" Nightingale sighed

"Do you know what a Vortex Regulater is?" Talia asked Nightingale

"No, do you?"

"Yeah, it's a regulator that lets you go ina nd out of the past but if you go into the future the only way to get back is your Vortex regulator if it is broken the only way is if some one from the present time fixes it to bring you back. And the only way to fix it is..." Talia went on and on and Nightingale didn't take in a word of it so Talia might as well have been talking to the wall or Michael or understood nothing.

Later that night they all went to sleep while Kori, Rich, Ella, Gar, Bee, and Vic watched movies.

"I remember that movie it wasn't really scary it was just stupid" Kori said talking about The Village.

"I didn't think it was scary and niether did Nightingale, Gar was the one who ended up hiding under the couch" Ella scoffed

"Hey!" Gar yelled

"How 'bout we watch The Forgotten" Bee suggested

"Yeah that was a good movie" Rich said and they all agreed

an half an hour later

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gar screamed hiding under the couch as the guy was blown away

"You can come out now the guy is fine" Ella told him

"Yeah, beside the Boogie Man hides under the couch remember" Vic laughed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed again landed on the couch next to Vic on the couch quivering.

"Vic" Bee scolded

"Sorry" He said sheepishly

After the movie Ella and Gar headed home, as soon as they got him out from under the couch, that is. Bee, Vic, and Michael were staying the weekend and Nightingale was spending the night.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Kori asked Ella one more time

"No I'm sure by the way nice house its beautiful" Ella told her, Kori and Rich's house had two floors and five extra bedrooms it was anyone's dream house and was perfect, it had a library, Jacuzzi, and even a mini café.

"Thanks" Kori said blushing she was always emrassed because truth be told she really did have better things and a better home than Ella and Gar would probably ever had.

Car lights flashed in the distance and Gar shrieked, quivering behind Ella.

"Is that offer still open?" Ella asked

"Yeah," Kori laughed, "Come on I'll show you to your room"

(TT)

Okay that's the first chapter I hope you liked.

If you haven't read the first part you really should because I will refer to it a lot.

Now as always the Question!

In what episode did Raven say "I really didn't need to see that"?

RR please!


	2. First Grade

A week later

It was the first day of school and Talia was up and ready very early.

"Mommy, Daddy Wake up!" She cried

"What's wrong?" Rich asked with concern in his voice. Sitting up in bed in was 5:00a.m.

"Its my first day of school!" she said floating a few inches off the ground

"Uh" Rich said relieved falling back on his pillow

"Honey, its 5:00 in the morning school doesn't start for another 3:00 hours go back to sleep" Kori said tiredly

"But I'm already ready! Can I watch cartoons?" She asked. She was very hyper.

"Sure just don't wake Mommy and Daddy up again please" Rich said

"Yay" she cried and dashed into the living room.

A couple of hours later Rich and Kori woke up and Rich left for work.

"Ready?" Kori asked her daughter

"Born Ready!" she said she had picked that up from her mother

Kori met Ella and Nightingale at the school .

"Bye, Mom" Talia said giving her a quick kiss before dashing off

"Bye Talia be good and don't forget about our talk and I love you" Kori yelled after Talia

"Bye, Mommy" Nightingale also said dashing off after Talia

"Bye Nightingale, be good, don't use your you know what, and I love you" Ella said

"I miss her already" Kori sighed

"Yeah, oh, I hope they are alright" Ella said

"Come on you have your first big story today and I have to get to rehersal" Kori said and they both headed to work.

(TT)

At Kori's work

"Mrs. Anders, good to see you, how's Talia?" Mr. Crow asked when he saw her

"Fine and so is Talia, so what's planned for today?" Kori asked

"Rehearsal, and I need you to help me judge the try outs today for the role of Matt, the guy Katie is going out with," Mr. Crow explained

"Okay lets go" she said and they headed off to judge

(TT)

At Ella's Job

"Mrs. Logan or is it Azar?" the manager of Gotham Times asked Ella.

"Its Logan but I use Azar" Ella explained

"Very well, Mrs. Azar, I see you have been doing local stories that have gotten high ratings so before I put you on the job I want you to find out as much as you can about...her" he said handing her a picture of...Blaze.

"Blaze?" Ella asked

"I see you know who it is, very good, find out as much as you can, personal life, relationship, where she came from, good or evil, you know what the people want" he told her, "Something wrong?" he asked noticing the look of dismay on her face.

"No, nothing, I'll have this by..." Ella said

"Next Friday" the manager said

"Okay" she said walking away. This was going to be easier than she thought, or was it?

(TT)

Judging at Kori's work.

Katie, I love you your eyes shine like stars on a moonlit night you are-" The guy that was trying was cut off

"Next!" Mr.crow shouted

"Monotone" Kori said simply as Mr.Crow crossed him off the list

"Katie, I love your voice, Your eyes...they shine like stars on a moonlit night, you are-" He was cut off this time by Kori. She had been daydreaming and hadn't noticed who it was but now she had.

"Speedy?" she asked uncertainly

"Kori!" he said he hadn't noticed her either.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was try-" he was interrupted

"That was wonderful a lovely audition!" Mr. Crow complemented, "Do you know each other?" He asked

"Yes" Kori replied

"Marvelous!" He cried, "then it looks like we've found our man"

"But Mr. Crow" Kori pleaded

(TT)

At Talia's school: Recess

"Nightingale over here" Talia said taking off toward a hidden area

"But Talia the teachers said not to go over here" Nightingale complained she was the good one and Talia was the mischief maker. But Nightingale followed anyway.

"Watch this" Talia said she lifted a few feet off the ground, took out her mini bo-staff, muttered something, and a blaze of light shot out of her staff.

"Talia, how, what, your Mom told you not to do that" Nightingale scolded

"You sound like my Mom" She said landing on the ground and putting her staff away.

"Can we please go back now" Nightingale wined

"Okay, just let me show you one more thing" Talia said smiling evilly, "how would you like to look?" Talia asked she wasn't sure if what she was about to do would work on others but she was going to try.

"Um, Green eyes, Red hair and a pants, not this stupid skirt" Nightingale said

Talia clearly pictured Nightingale in her mind and then when she opened her eyes there was how Nightingale had said she wanted to look.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Nightingale asked in awe

"Wow, Look I can do it to myself" Talia said changing appearence from Black hair to Blonde and Green eyes to blue and a skirt instead of pants.

"Talia, you look like Christy from that movie" Nightingale said

"And you look like Tami from that movie, I know this can be our secret identity!" Talia cried and then changed both of their appearences back to noraml.

"Now can we go?" Nightingale asked

"Sure" Talia said and they turned around to leave. Nightingale stopped so had Talia.

"Talia, I sense something, Talia!"she screamed as a man grabbed Talia and got ready to warp them.

"Nightingale help! Let me go!" she cried as light yellow starbolts shot everywhere. The man warped them and Talia disappeared before Nightingale's eyes.

(TT)

OoOoOoOoOoh a Cliffy!

Yay! Anyway I hope you liked and as always RR and the winners from the question are

1st Lil' LIK star- yay and you are right about the Vortex

2nd starfirefan05-you also got it right! Yay

3rd ROBINXSTARFIRE FAN- glad you like the questions!

4th Candycluds- Glad you like my story!

New question-

Do Terra and BB ever kiss? Where?


	3. Disappearence

"Talia!" Nightingale screamed but Talia was no longer in sight.

"Oh no I've got to do something, I know I'll...I can't Mom said not to...But Talia's in trouble...I'll do it anyway" Nightingale argued with herself then whispered.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She felt herself lift a few feet off the ground and in her mind she pictured her mother.

"Nightingale?"came her Ella's clear voice

"Mommy" Nightingale cried frantically

"Nightingale, what's wrong?" Ella asked she could sense her worry even through the little connection.

"Talai's gone!" Nightingale cried

"What? What happened?" Ella's calm voice now had an edge of worry.

"This man he took her!" Nightingale burst out crying and a light inside the school burst

"Nightingale, hang on" Ella said then whispered to herself, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Ella popped out in front of Nightingale as she came running to her Mom.

"We have to contact Kori" Ella said looking around to make sure Talia wasn't there.

"Mommy, she gone, the man took her, she's gone" Nightingale sobbed

"We'll get her back, but now we have to find Kori and Rich, remember how I taught you" Ella asked she knew it would be hard on her daughter to have to teleport so young but they had to.

Nightingale nodded her head. "Okay on three" Ella said holding her close.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" They both cried A flash of black light engulfed them and took the shape of a bird. It flew toward Kori's whereabouts. Another burst of light and they landed...Right in front of Kori.

"Ella! Nightingale! Where's Talia" Kori asked worry in her voice.

"He took her!" Nightingale said hugging her mother.

"What! Who?" Kori asked with motherly concern in her voice.

"I don't know, Nightingale contacted me from school saying a man had taken Talia." Ella explained

"What?" Kori asked a look of disbelief and horror hung in her eyes, "we have to get Rich" she said

"I know" Ella said putting a comforting hand on Kori's shoulder.

"Talia..." Kori whispered and Ella teleported them to Rich's work.

(TT)

Lucky for them no one was in Rich's office except him. He was shocked at seeing them and immediately knew something was wrong by the tears streaming down Kori's face.

"Kori, what's wrong?...and where's Talia?" Rich asked as realization hit him hard

"She's gone Rich!" Kori cried sobbing softly in his shoulder as he held her, "She's gone"

"What? How?" He asked Ella

"Nightingale said that they were playing in the school yard and that a man just grabbed Talia from behind and took off" Ella explained

"We were playing in the bushes we weren't even suppose to be there I should have stopped her" Nightingale whispered to herself but Ella still heard.

"Nightingale its not your fault its not anyone's fault" Ella comforted her daughter.

"I've got to tell Bruce" Rich said lifting his arm that was around Kori.

"We...need to...find out what he...looked like" Kori sniffed

"Right, Ella you get Gar, Vic, Bee, and Michael to our house just in case. Kori and I will tell Bruce and meet you there." Rich instructed still taking the leadership role.

Ella nodded and teleported herself and Nightingale to Gar's work.

(TT)

Rich and Kori walked down the long winding corridor of Wayne Enterprises. Kori was holding on tight to Rich and let go as they came to Bruce's office. Rich knocked.

"Yes, come in" Bruce's voice came from inside. Rich opened the door and they stepped inside

"Rich Kori, what's wrong?" Bruce said noticing the tear stains on Kori's check and the new tears spilling out.

"Talia's gone" Rich told Bruce his voice shaking he was trying not to cry.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, he cared very much for his granddaughter.

"She was at school and a man grabbed her" Kori explained

"Were there any witnesses?" Bruce asked

"Nightingale" Rich said simply

"Where is she?" Bruce asked worryedly if they lost Nightingale they lost their only clue.

"At our house" Rich replied, "Why?"

" Because she's our only clue we have to get a description" Bruce explained, "Come on" He said heading out of his office. Kori and Rich followed.

(TT)

At Kori and Rich's house they found Gar, Ella, Bee, Vic, Michael, and their witness, Nightingale.

They all sat down on the couch.

"Nightingale," Ella said softly

"Yes" She replied

"We need you to tell us everything you remember about the person you saw take Talia" Ella told her

"Can you give us a description?" Rich asked; Nightingale nodded.

"He had dark hair. I think it was black. He was wearing a dark white mask. He had a red cape...that's all I saw" Nightingale said quietly wishing she knew more.

"So the rumors are true" Bee breathed

"Red X is back" Rich said

(TT)

Okay a cliffy... again

Hope you enjoyed

the winners of the last question are

1st Lil LIK star-You got both

2nd titanfan-you got one-they were on the feris wheel but they didn't kiss(Stupid Slade)

Okay anyway the new question is-

What is the gem on Raven's fore-head called?

RR


	4. Suspects

Chapter 4

Kori gasped shaking her head as more tears slide down her already wet checks. This was all her fault, all her fault, although the others didn't know, but it was.

"Don't worry Kori we'll get her back" Rich promised solemnly putting his arm around her. She tried to nod but could not, this was more serious than any of them knew.

:Flashback:

Kori was walking down the street, she had just finished her lunch and was on her way back to Stephanie Acting Co. Where she worked. She was just about to turn on the corner of the street, when from behind her some one grabbed her. She tried to scream but the kidnapper covered her mouth as he drug her to an abandoned alleyway setting her down against a wall. There was no way out. Kori looked up at the guy who had brought her here.

"Hello Kori, or should I say Starfire, remember me?" the man asked revealing himself as Red X.

Kori gasped, "Why did you bring me here what do you want?" She demanded standing up readily preparing herself to change into Blaze if needed.

Red X didn't answer the question, "You know baby, you still just as sexy as the last time I saw you" He said eyeing her all over then stopping to stare at her chest.

Kori noticing this slapped him.

"And you still hit as hard too" He commented.

"What do you want anyway?" Kori asked she didn't have time for this.

Once again he avoided the question, "You have a beautiful daughter you know, she has your eyes" He told her,

"You stay away from my daughter!" Kori yelled

Red X just laughed.

"You still haven't answered my question- What do you want!" She practically screamed at him she was getting annoyed and upset especially since his mention of Talia.

"I want to tell you to be careful because some one you know yet have never met or even know exists is here in Gotham." he said

"Stop speaking in riddles what the hell do you mean?" Kori yelled

"You'll figure it out...eventually" He said jumping on top of the wall of the alleyway and then added, "Oh and keep a close eye on your daughter" Red X said smirking and then leaped over the edge.

Kori had looked at him in horror and confusion then changed into Blaze leaping over the wall after him, to follow him, but he was gone. She stood confused the wind gently blowing her hair. She leaped back over the wall becoming herself again and walked to her work trying to think of an excuse for being late because she wasn't going to tell anyone about her encounter with Red X.

: End Flashback:

"Kori? Kori?" Rich said bringing her back to the present and her problems.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what?" she asked confused

"Are you okay you kind of spaced out for a minute there" Rich said he knew this was hard for her and he hated seeing her in pain.

"I'm fine" She replied

Rich nodded

"So what are we going to do?" Bee asked anxiously she loved Talia as much as anyone and wanted to find her.

"Well if that's all the information we have we have to work with that to try and find his location" Bruce explained.

Kori looked away wondering if she should tell them about her encounter with Red X. She looked back hesitating.

Rich looked at Kori seeing the hesitation in her eyes "What is it?" He asked "Do you know something?"

"I..." Kori started then stopped. Did she really want to tell them? What if they blamed her? 'No they need to know maybe it will help us find Talia' she told herself then started again.

"A couple of weeks ago..."Kori said explaining the whole ordeal and then sitting waiting for there responses.

"WHAT!" Rich yelled "Why didn't you tell us sooner" he tried to calm down but Kori saw the angry glint in his eye.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly turning away as another tear slid down her check. "Its all my fault, all my fault" Kori said quietly.

"What? No Kori its not your fault! I'm sorry I overreacted" He said calmly.

Kori shook her head "No its my fault if I had told you guys then maybe we wouldn't be here maybe Talia would still be here. Its all my fault, I'm a terrible mother" She said right now she was really angry at herself.

"No Kori you're a very good mother and its not your fault, its okay we'll find her" Rich said kissing her reassuringly.

Kori nodded slowly looking up at Rich. 'What would I do without you?' she thought

"What was that riddle you said he told you again?" Bruce asked this could be very helpful.

"Some one you know yet have never met, and don't even know exists" Kori quoted.

"Okay name some people you know" Bruce instructed

"Um well there's all of you, Lori, Mr.Crow," she stopped "this doesn't make since how can you know some one and not have met?" Kori asked confused.

"I'm not sure try thinking Superheros" Bruce told her. Kori nodded

"Um, Nightwing, Blaze, Blade,-" She stopped as Bruce cut in.

"Blade, could it be him?" Bruce asked

"No, I was Blade a long time ago but not anymore it was a way to get closer to Blaze" Rich said remembering 5 years ago when he had been Blade.

"Do you still have the suit?" Bruce asked

"Of course its in the safe at home" Rich said

"Are you sure?" Bruce questioned, "when was the last time you looked?"

"Well, a couple of months ago" Rich said

Rich gasped realizing he had made the same mistake again. "Oh no"

"So then Blade is here or some one that's impersonating him, what does that have to do with Talia?" Kori asked.

Kori shook her head all she wanted was her daughter back. She looked at Nightingale watching as her eyes widened in fear and knowing.

"What is it Nightingale is something wrong?" Kori asked seeing her expression.

Nightingale nodded

"What is it?" Ella asked worriedly

"I..I..think ..I saw some one else when Talia was kidnaped" Nightingale stammered

"You did can you tell us what he looked like?" Ella said gently stroking her daughters hair.

Nightingale nodded and then described the man she had seen. When she had finished she looked down borrowing her head in her Mother's cloak.

"Thank-you" Kori thanked Nightingale and smiled at Ella.

"That sounds like Blade alright" Rich said he should know after all he had been him for a short while.

"But that still doesn't explain why they kidnaped Talia" Kori wailed she just understand what use was Talia why not her instead.

"I don't know Kori but we'll figure it out, Richard do you have any way to track them?" Bruce asked.

Rich nodded "I have tracking devices from 10 years ago on Red X and Blade should have my old tracker on him" Rich told them.

Kori smiled now they were getting somewhere.

"Come lets go to the back cave we can track him from there" Bruce said

(TT)

That's all for now! Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway r&r please! Hope you liked promise the next chapter will be more action.

Preview: Kori took of into the forest she was going to find Talia...alone

okay here's the new question

In The Quest name one of the 3 memories that Starfire had when she was missing Robin?


End file.
